


Lazy Mornings

by DollEyedExistence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sorta college au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollEyedExistence/pseuds/DollEyedExistence
Summary: Keith doesn't do mornings. He especially doesnt do early Saturday mornings. But he can more than make an exception for Shiro's reason for waking him up this time.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Lazy Mornings

Saturday mornings were perfect. There were no classes. Usually no work. There was nowhere to be. And normally, Keith got to sleep in as late as he wanted. Key word being normally. Sometimes his boyfriend had other ideas and liked to wake him up to do various activities like go get breakfast, go for a run, and sometimes he woke him extra early just to watch the sunrise. Which was...sweet, but Keith normally ended up falling back asleep before he could even see it.

So when an arm wraps itself lazily around him, Keith definitely thinks that Shiro was waking him up for at least one of those activities. However, when soft kisses press against his shoulder and the hand on his stomach starts going south, he knew he was very wrong, but he knew this was an activity he was actually happy to be up so early for.

“Good morning,” he mumbles and he turns so that he’s facing his partner. He’s immediately met with a lazy, tired kiss. Keith smiles and returns it, pulling away after a few moments. “Did last night not satisfy you enough?”   
  
Shiro laughs softly, pressing Keith closer against him, strong arms nearly trapping him. “Guess not. Had this amazing dream about you...and well…”

“You woke up so horny you couldn’t get back to sleep?”

“Yes. Exactly.”

Keith laughs and rolls his eyes. “Of course. Come here.” He pulls Shiro in for another kiss and allows the other to roll him over onto his back. His arms move and wrap around Shiro’s neck, a sigh leaving him as the other runs his hands down his sides.  He smiles into the kiss, one hand running over the hair at the nape of Shiro’s neck. 

Their lips move against one another slowly, almost lazily, the both of them more than okay with taking their time and enjoying one another. Hands brushed against bare skin, lips move from one another to bared throats and already marked collarbones. 

A silence came over them, the only sounds in the room were their breaths and the occasional bird tweeting outside. Shiro reluctantly pulls away from Keith, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the lube. He frowns when his hand only finds air and he looks over to see an empty spot where the tube normally was. "Shit. Do you know where we put the lube?"

Keith shakes his head. "No. You tossed it behind you last night. So who knows where it ended up."

"Fuck...alright. I'll see if I can find it."

"No. It's fine. Pretty sure I'm still good from last night." 

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you. "

"I'm sure. " And even if he wasn't, he was going to be. He was so hard he really didn't think he could wait any longer, especially if Shiro ended up trying to find the lube. "And don't even act like this isn't the first time you've fucked me dry, Shirogane. "

"To be fair the first time we were drunk and you were whining because I was taking so long."

"Because you were! Now," Keith starts, gently slapping Shiro's arm. "On your back. " 

Shiro rolls his eyes and chuckles, then quickly pecks Keith's lips before he moves off of him and onto his back. Keith wastes no time in getting on top of him, gazing down at him for a second before he leans down and kisses hin, pulling away after a moment, then slowly sinks down onto his member. A nearly silent moan escapes his lips and just as he’s taken all of Shiro, the older male is pulling him back down for another kiss.  


The kiss is sweet and gentle, but there’s passion behind it. Their lips move slow against one another, no hint of urgency. Not even as Keith begins to move, the pace lazy and unhurried. He simply wants to take his time, relish the moment and in the way that Shiro is making him feel; the way his cock drags in him as he moves up and down. 

A small sigh leaves his lips and as they part, he feels Shiro’s tongue slip inside his mouth. Keith’s fingers dig lightly into the other’s chest as he reciprocates, their tongues moving together with ease. Keith can feel as rough hands slide from his hips, slowly making their way up his body before they settle themselves on both sides of his face, cupping it. 

Shiro always did cute, little things like this; hold him from behind while cooking, take his hand and hold it whenever he has the chance, whisper adorable things to him when he thinks he’s asleep. It was small things he did to show his love. At first Keith hadn’t known how to act, unsure of how he felt about how touchy Shiro was, but as their relationship grew, he’d grown to accept it and even enjoy and love it.  


Keith breaks their kiss and leans back. His movements pick up just a bit, body needing more friction than he’d been providing it. He lets out a slight moan, eyes closed and head tilted back. Shiro’s hands are back on his hips, nails digging slightly into the skin. He’s thrusting up into Keith, meeting the rhythm he has going.  


“Shiro.” The name sounds melodious as it leaves Keith’s mouth; so soft and needy, the way he extends the ‘o’ just a little. It nearly sounds like a song as it continues to leave his mouth repeatedly. It’s quickly replaced by a gasp as he’s suddenly turned and he’s on his back where Shiro had just been.  


"Sorry, was getting impatient," Shiro apologizes. He kisses Keith, thrusting back inside of him as he does, causing him to moan against his lips. This time the kiss is far more passionate, needy even. The pressure is nearly bruising. And Keith can only shiver slightly as their teeth clack together. 

Shiro begins thrusting harder and deeper into him, eliciting whines and moans from Keith, making him pant out his name. Pale legs wrap around his waist, helping Shiro be able to thrust even deeper. 

"There, right there," Keith pants when Shiro strikes the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him. His nails dig into toned shoulders and he buries his face in Shiro's neck. 

Shiro hits the spot over and over again, abusing it, causing Keith to dig his nails in deeper and mutter more words. He knows neither of them will last long. He can feel the growing tension in his stomach as well as Keith's walls clenching around him tighter and tighter. 

Shiro reaches between, wrapping a hand around Keith's weeping cock, wanting to get his partner even closer to release. He is loving the string of nonsense that he’s eliciting from Keith and the feel of his nails digging into him; holding onto him. He knew his shoulders would feel like shit later that day, but right now, he didn’t care. In fact he almost wishes that Keith would dig in more, give him identical marks to the ones he had last night.  


Used to, Shiro never would have been one to be scratched or anything of the like during sex. But then Keith had come along and his mind had immediately changed. The first time his boyfriend had latched onto him, nails raking down his back as he climaxed, he hadn’t really known what to think. But over time he had come to expect and even started to yearn for it a little, the slight pain feeling fantastic more than he ever thought it would.  


“So close...so fucking close.” Keith’s breath hitches as Shiro teases him by running his thumb over the head of his cock. He brings his head back, letting it rest against the pillow so he can gaze up at his boyfriend who he can’t help but think looks like an actual fucking Adonis; sweat glistening off his body, eyes and face filled with nothing but lust. And he was all his. “Ah...fuck…” he breathes as Shiro tightens his grip around him, stroking him faster, and making his back arch up.  


“Come on, baby…” Shiro purrs, continuing his ministrations. “Come for me.” He gives a rather harsh thrust as he says this, causing Keith to cry out and his nails to claw their way down his back as he cums. He reaches climax right after Keith, the way his walls clench around him as he comes, and the feel of his nails down his back, causing him to go over the edge. His fingers are digging into the sheets, voice moaning Keith’s name as he spills deep inside of his lover.

They let a few moments pass before Keith unravels his legs and Shiro collapses on top of him, the fingers once embedded into his back now running gently through his hair. The room is back to being silent once more except for the soft pants that are coming from the both of them. They stay like this, making no movement to get up and clean off. They just lie there, enjoying each other’s company until their pants turn into quiet breathing and soft snores.  


Keith usually hated being woken up early on a Saturday for any reason, but maybe he wouldn’t mind Shiro waking him up like this more often.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little short and sweet. I havent actually written in so long. Especially smut. But I just couldn't get this idea out if my head.


End file.
